I wanna blow you away
by LukeNLorelai belong 2gether
Summary: Just another way for our favorite jave junkies to get together
1. Your waking me up at 7 AM

Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls...Why would I be on FanFic...I would be you know writing for the show.

Chapter 1: You're CALLING at 7 AM!

Sleeping in the Zucchini patch Lorelai realized something. She liked Luke. _Oh my gosh! How can I like Luke? It's Luke! Diner Luke. Best Friend Luke...On the other hand. Luke who is always there for me. Luke who would look really good with no clothes on and Whoa dirty Luke thoughts!_ She rushed to her house so she could call Rory. She searched the house frantically for her phone. _Where the heck is it? I need Rory. What am I supposed to do? I like Luke...alot! Ha there it is. _She picked up the phone and dialed the memorized number quickly

"Hello" a tired Rory answered. _Ugh who is calling me at 7 AM! Wait it's mom! I hope everything is okay!_

"I like Luke"

"What? You call me at 7 in the morning to tell me you like Luke! Are you crazy?"

"There are some arguments going on about that but what do I do?"

"Well..."

"WHAT!"

"You could TELL him"

"Are you crazy?" _I can't tell Luke that I like him. He will think I'm crazy!_

"No but you are. Mom don't worry he likes you"

"How are you so sure?"

"Mom...you are not seriously asking me this, are you?

"Um yeah"

"Shut up and go back to sleep"

"Wait no!" _She seriously can't expect me to go back to sleep can she!_

"Goodbye Mother" Click

_She hung up on me ugh. I am going to listen to some music yeah music! Hmm this sounds cool_

(Avril Lavigne's Things I'll never say comes on)

I'm tugging at my hair

I'm pulling at clothes

I'm trying to keep my cool I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet

My cheeks are turning red

I'm searching for the words inside my head

Cause I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it yeah

_Okay freaky...Exactly my mood right now but maybe it's just this verse right?_

If I could say what wanna say

I'd say I wanna blow you away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say I wanna see

I wanna see you go down on one knee

Marry me today!

Guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

_Alright so it may be describing how I feel about Luke but you know! It is just trying to mock me._

It don't do me any good

It's just a waste of time

What use is it to you whats on my mind?

Cause if it ain't coming out

We aren't going anywhere

So why can't I just tell you that I care

Cause I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it yeah

_So...Lorelai you are just crazy! You're getting worked up. Calm down. Deep breathes_

If I could say what wanna say

I'd say I wanna blow you away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say I wanna see

I wanna see you go down on one knee

Marry me today!

Guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

_Although it is kind of weird to think...never mind_

What's wrong?  
With my tongue?  
These words keep slippin' away...  
I stutter...I stumble  
Like I've got nothin' to sa-ay...  
'Cause I'm feelin' nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it...you're worth it...yeah

_Hmm I think I have an idea_

Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
With these things I'll never sa-ay

Lorelai went to the computer and downloaded the song and burned a CD. (With what song? Well DUH) She quickly wrote a note and rushed to the diner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked up when I heard the bells jingle and Lorelai walked in looking quite flustered.

"Hey what's wrong?" _This is weird. She usually is so together._

"Um Luke can I talk to upstairs?" _Okay get a grip Gilmore! It's only Luke. Pssht yeah only Luke...Who the hell are you fooling?_

"Sure...Want me to bring some coffee for you?

"No"

"What!" _Lorelai not wanting coffee something must be really wrong_

"Come let's just go up stairs"

She pulls him by the arm and leads him upstairs.

"Luke I need you to do something"

"What?" _She is really getting me scared. God I hope she is okay._

"Just read the note and do what it says and don't read the note until you see me in my car"

"Okay" _Wow she is gorgous...Even when she is nervous. Danes stop it! You can't have her. _(Well he soo can! who wouldn't want him!)

"Thank you so ummm Bye!"

She quickly rushed downstairs and hurried into her car Luke opened the note and read to himself.

Dear Luke,

Okay this might sound completely crazy but it wouldn't be me if it wasn't crazy right? Okay enough babbling straight to the point. This song will tell you well how I umm feel about well you. Okay please just listen. I mean it's just well listen to the damn song. And I will not come back here to see you until you see me so if well nevermind go ahead and listen.

-Lorelai

p.s. I know how weird this sounds

Luke pops the CD into the CD player and listens.

I'm tugging at my hair

I'm pulling at clothes

I'm trying to keep my cool I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet

My cheeks are turning red

I'm searching for the words inside my head

Cause I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it yeah

_I'm worth it...Chill Danes it's only the first verse. For all we know she can be trying to tell you she hates you...Ah jeez I hope not._

If I could say what wanna say

I'd say I wanna blow you away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say I wanna see

I wanna see you go down on one knee

Marry me today!

Guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

_Doesn't sound very hate like but don't get your hopes up!_

It don't do me any good

It's just a waste of time

What use is it to you what's on my mind?

Cause if it ain't coming out

We aren't going anywhere

So why can't I just tell you that I care

Cause I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it yeah

_Could she possibly like me? I mean yeah I would really want that but it's just! Gosh I really hope she does!_

If I could say what wanna say

I'd say I wanna blow you away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say I wanna see

I wanna see you go down on one knee

Marry me today!

Guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

_Hmmm..._

What's wrong?  
With my tongue?  
These words keep slippin' away...  
I stutter...I stumble  
Like I've got nothing' to sa-ay...  
'Cause I'm feelin' nervous  
Trying' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it...you're worth it...yeah

_She could tell me though...Well I would probably question it because well I am but..._

Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
With these things I'll never sa-ay

_I know what I have to do..._

(Ha a cliff hanger! Aren't I sooo evil? Well anyhoot! REVIEW...Good bad I don't care)


	2. Dinners and Confessions

Chapter 2

Luke quickly went downstairs and drove to (guess who!) Lorelai's house. (Bet you couldn't guess) _I hope this isn't like a joke but here goes nothing. _He hopped out of his truck and ran up to Lorelai's door and knocked. A flustered Lorelai answered the door.

"Um Luke hi"

Luke pulled Lorelai close to him and kissed her.

_Gosh I hope she was serious_

_Oh my gosh Luke is kissing me…He is an amazing kisser._

_Well she didn't pull away and if she does feel like that song she already is perfect._

They both pull away when they see Rory watching them.

Rory: Hi Mom

Lorelai: Um hey Sweetie

Rory: Told you so

Luke: Told her so what?

Lorelai looks at Rory with her "You better not" look.

Rory: That you would like her back. Oh and Mom my class was canceled tomorrow so I am staying here tonight if I won't be interrupting anything.

Lorelai: Okay…um Luke wanna go somewhere a bit more private?

Luke: Sure um okay

Rory: Sorry Mom

Lorelai and Luke go out back to talk.

Lorelai: So hi

Luke: Hi

Lorelai: Hi

Luke: Seriously we aren't going to start that

Lorelai: Spoilsport

Luke: Yeah um so we need to talk don't we?

Lorelai: Yeah so um we kissed and I pretty much told you I have well…um…feelings for you

Luke: Yeah well I have um feelings for you to

Lorelai: Really?

Luke: Yeah

Lorelai: So um what do we want to um do about well us?

Luke: We could um……………

Lorelai: We could what?

Luke: Well be together

Lorelai: Like boyfriend and girlfriend?

Luke: Yeah

Lorelai: I like that idea and we sound like third graders.

Luke: Nice comparison but you could say that

Lorelai: Sooooo….Your my boyfriend?

Luke: Only if you want me to be

Lorelai: I do

Luke: Then yes I am.

Lorelai: So we should an official first date

Luke: I have an idea…How about tomorrow night because I know you have dinner with your folks tonight.

Lorelai: Ugh thanks for reminding me but tomorrow would be great

Luke: Good I know the perfect place

Lorelai: Where?

Luke: It's a surprise!

Lorelai: Please

Luke: Not telling

Lorelai: Fine

Then Lorelai kisses him (and of course he returns) and the kiss is filled with eight years worth of passion. Lorelai lets Luke's tongue enter. A moan slips her throat. The kiss was fierce yet gentle like they still weren't to sure. They break apart when they both needed air. Both wore shy smiles on their face.

Lorelai: So tomorrow night?

Luke: Yeah?

Lorelai: Where are we going?

Luke: Nice try

Lorelai: Please

Rory runs out of the house.

Rory: Mom as much as I hate to kill the love fest with this town's cutest couple you need to get ready for dinner because no offense you can't go to the grandparents house looking like that.

Lorelai: Although that would be funny….Hmmm….Looking pretty is overrated anyways

Luke: You already look beautiful.

Lorelai smiles shyly.

Lorelai: Thanks.

Luke: Well I'll let you get ready

Lorelai: Okay thanks. Um I'll stop by the diner after dinner if that's okay

Luke: Sure I'll save some coffee.

Lorelai: You know me oh to well Butch

Luke: Ah Jeez!

Lorelai gives him a quick kiss on the lips and thinks this is nice. Luke blushes (yes omfg Luke blushed) and turns to leave

Luke: Bye Lorelai

Lorelai: Bye Luke

Luke gets in his truck and pulls out of the driveway while Lorelai watches after him with a huge smile on her face.

Rory: Awww!

Lorelai: Huh?

Rory: You guys are so cute together.

Lorelai: Thanks. Oh my gosh it's 6 I have to get ready!

Lorelai rushes to get ready the whole time smiling. She could not stop thinking about Luke when she was going through her closet to find something to wear.

She pulls out a pretty red lacy shirt. _Hmm I wonder if Luke would like this on me? Hopefully it would not stay on for to long. Okay Gilmore dirty! Hmm dirty with Luke sounds fun! The guy is too hot to stay clothed 24/7. Do I hear something?_

Rory: MOM!

Lorelai: Huh?

Rory: Finally. Here wear this.

She pulls out a red dress for Lorelai to wear.

Rory: This better be on in five minutes! I am timing you! Then I will do your hair.

Lorelai: I am capable of doing my own hair

Rory: Not while your in Lala land and I am not going to argue with you so if you let me do your hair we can go shopping tomorrow to pick out an outfit for your first date with Luke.

Lorelai: Okay sounds like a plan

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai and Rory pull up to the Gilmore Mansion. Lorelai is of course still in a good mood. The two Lorelais walk up to the door.

"Mom?"

"When is your first date with Luke anyways?"

"Tomorrow…Why?"

"My mommy has a date with the diner guy"

"Yes I do"

"Does this mean free coffee?"

"I never thought of that…Maybe!"

"I like this and Mom?"

"Yes"

"I am really happy for you"

"Thanks. Glad your happy about it"

Lorelai rings the bell and the maid answers the door.

Maid: Are you here to see Mr. or Mrs. Gilmore

Lorelai: We are here for dinner. I'm the daughter.

Rory: I am the granddaughter.

Maid: Come on in.

The maid takes their coats and they go to the living room to get drinks.

Emily: Your late.

Lorelai: Nice to see you too Mom.

Emily: Dinner is ready now go sit and eat.

Lorelai: Okay.

They eat dinner in silence which gives Lorelai time to think about Luke.

_I hope they have something cute at the mall tomorrow. Something Luke will like…Something Luke will not want me in the whole night. Whoa dirty Luke thoughts again. This dinner is really silent. She must still be mad about the whole Jason thing…but we broke up. I wonder where Dad is. The test run for the inn is in a week…Hoping Luke won't want to be alone in his room…Well it would be very religious of me to Christian the inn. Okay dirty Luke thoughts again. I really love the song Things I'll never say now. It is mine and Luke's song…Me and Luke have a song! Our very own song. Hey the maid is taking my plate._

Lorelai: Um okay.

Emily: What Lorelai?

Lorelai: I was still eating that

Rory: Mom stop or no new outfit tomorrow

Lorelai: But I need the new outfit or my dat…….

Emily: I thought you broke up with Jason.

Lorelai: It is not Jason

Emily: Then who is it

Lorelai: It is Luke

Emily: Diner man.

Lorelai: Well if you want to put it like that

Emily: Bring him to dinner next week

Lorelai: Mom you have met Luke and mom next week is the test run for the inn. Aren't you and Dad coming? I put aside the best room for you too. Plus it is only Luke and mines first date.

Emily: Oh yes we are coming but I will get to talk to him there.

Lorelai: Mom please don't be rude…I really like him Mom.

Emily: I would not be rude Lorelai.

Lorelai: No direct or indirect insults Mom…Please this means a lot to me

Emily: Okay Lorelai

Lorelai: And Dad better be on his best behavior too.

Emily: Yes Lorelai

Lorelai: So what is for desert?

Emily: Actually nothing tonight.

Lorelai: Okay then me and Rory will be leaving.

Emily: Bye Lorelai, Bye Rory

Rory: Bye Grandma

Lorelai: Bye Mom

Lorelai and Rory go out to the drive way in get in their cars. Lorelai drives to the diner to go see her favorite diner owner. She walks up to the door left unlocked for her and sees Luke wiping down the counter.

Lorelai: Hey

Luke: Hi, Coffee?

Lorelai: Do you have to ask?

Luke hands her a mug filled with her favorite liquid.

Luke: Here you go.

Lorelai: Thank-you.

Luke: So how was dinner with you parents?

Lorelai: Only the girls of The Gilmore family but it was very silent.

Luke: You silent?

Lorelai: HEY! I can be silent.

Luke: And how could one get you to do that.

Lorelai: Like this

Lorelai walks around the counter and pulls Luke close to her and kisses him gently. She pulls away from the kiss and looks up at him. They barely whisper now.

Luke: That is a good way

Lorelai: Lets dance.

Lorelai quickly runs upstairs and gets the radio (which happens to have their song in it) and hit play. Lorelai wraps her arms around him and leans against his chest as he wraps his arms around her. They gently rocked (slower than the actual beat) and Lorelai whispers to Luke.

Lorelai: We have our own song

Luke: That we do

After the song ends they stay in their embrace for awhile.

Luke whispers softly "I love you"

Lorelai looks up with him to see his gentle eyes looking down at her and she knew she loved him too…

Lorelai: I love you too Luke.

Lorelai's cell phone rings and it is Rory asking where she is.

Lorelai: I better go

Luke: Okay see you tomorrow.

Lorelai: I love you

Luke: I love you too.

Lorelai leaves to go home.

(Next is their date and how Lorelai getting ready for the test run.. Please Review)


End file.
